helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Florna's birthday
Info It's Florna's birthday. Go to the slum to find Florna. Objective Go to the slum to find Florna.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My lady, here's an invitation from Ms. Lucilia~ Magda: Let me see... Oh, Miss Florna is about to hold a birthday tea party? Great~ What gift should I prepare for her? Let me think about it... Story Chat 2 Magda: Ms. Lucilia~ Lucilia: ... Ah, Miss Ellenstein... Please excuse me for my careless. Magda: It's nothing~ You don't look very good. Is there anything I can help? Lucilia: ... Since you are a friend of Missy... I will not hide it from you. Missy, she... has not returned yet. Magda: Huh? I thought there's a birthday tea party for Miss Florna today... Lucilia: Yes, when Missy was preparing for the tea party, a believer came to seek medical treatment for her child, and Missy left with her. She asked me to stay home and prepare for the tea party, so I did not go with her... It is my fault. But it has been so long and she hasn't returned. Where would she be... If it's just for the treatment, she should have returned earlier... Magda: Ms. Lucilia, please calm down. Don't worry, you can continue to prepare for the tea party. I will bring back Miss Florna~ Lucilia: But... Magda: Don't worry, Ms. Lucilia. I know a lot about the slums, and I have some friends there~ I think probably there are more patients who need treatment than were expected and Miss Florna hasn't finished the work there~ When she comes back, she would be glad to see that the tea party is ready~ Lucilia: ...You are right. Miss Ellenstein, please do me a favor, help me bring back Miss Florna. Sure enough~ Leave it to me~ ...but where is Miss Florna? I can ask the people nearby, maybe someone have seen her... Story Chat 3 Foggy: Little Magda~ Why are you in a hurry? Is there anything urgent? Magda: Kind of... Miss Foggy, have you seen Miss Florna passing by? Foggy: Florna... Ah, I see, it's the honorable nun, right? Magda: ...Honorable? Foggy: Oops~ Little Magda, please pretend you didn't hear about it~ If you are looking for her, you should try this direction~ Magda: Great, thank you! Foggy: You are welcome. By the way, you don't need to be worried. Magda: Huh? Foggy: I can assure you that Miss Florna is safe and sound. The worst case is that she is a bit unhappy~ But if little Magda continues to wear a poker face, you won't be cute. Magda: ... Story Chat 4 Magda: Is there... Mr. Brala? Brala: Huh? Missy, how do I always find you here? If you lose your wallet again, don't cry and ask me for help. Magda: ...Thank you for your kind reminder... I have something important to ask Mr. Brala for help. Do you see Miss Florna today? Brala: Florna? Oh, that's the nun who's always blushing, right? Hmph~ You find the right person! I happened to see her. An aunt took her that way. Both of them looked very anxious. Magda: Thank you so much, Mr. Brala, you have helped a lot! Brala: Nothing... Story Chat 5 Ivan: Miss Magda? How come you are here? Magda: Ah, I am here for Miss Florna... Brala said he saw her and a lady coming this way. Have you seen her? Ivan: I happened to meet Miss Florna on my way home. It's aunt Mary that asked her to give medical treatment to her child. Go straight here and turn right. The third room in the left is the house of Aunt Mary... Do you need I go with you? Magda: No need~ Mr. Ivan must be occupied by housework. I can go by myself~ Story Chat 6 Civilian Woman: Sister, what is going on here? Civilian Man: Didn't you say that the child has been cured? Why is he still in a coma? Florna: Please, please calm down... Civilian Woman: How can I keep calm?! He's our only child. If anything happens to him, I don't know how can we survive?! My poor child... Civilian Man: Sister, have you gave him a good treatment? You can't make short shrift of us because we are civilians with low status! Florna: I, I don't.. The child has already been cured... I've already offered him medicine... Civilian Man: Then why is he still in a coma?! Civilian Woman: Sister, I know that you've learnt magic spells that are blessed by the goddess. I beg you, please use the spell to save our child... Florna: But... but it doesn't work... Magda: ...Ah! Sister Florna! I finally find you. Why are you still here?! : Story Root 2 : Civilian Woman: Who.. who are you? This is my house! Please go out! : Magda: (Maybe I should get prepared and come again later!) : Ends Story Root 1 Civilian Woman: Who.. who are you? ...What a beautiful aristocratic lady... What's the matter makes you pay us a visit? Florna: Miss... Miss Magda...? How do you come here...? Magda: I am here to meet Sister Florna! I've heard what you said. What are you thinking about? Sisters Florna is the gentlest, kindest, and most patient nun of the entire church. She always treat people equally, no matter the patient is an ascratical lady or a common civilian... How can you question her professionalism? Civilian Woman: But... Civilian Man: But our child is still in a coma! The medicine doesn't work, and she is not willing to use any spell! That's why we think she makes short shrift of us. If you disagree, then can you explain everything? Magda: This gentleman, please calm down. At least you should give Sister Florna an opportunity to explain to you! Miss Florna, don't be nervous, you can explain to this gentleman gradually. Florna: Thank... thank you, Magda... Um... in fact... I don't agree to use healing spells is because this child is too young... and he's not in a good physical condition... If... If I use spell therapy... it... may... be harmful to your child's health... So, I think... We can give the child some medicine first... then let, let the child recover slowly... Civilian Man: How do you know if what you said are true... Florna: Huh? B-but... Magda: ... Cough* If you think so, you can go to the Sky Church and find another nun to give medical treatment to your child. My mother is still waiting to see Miss Florna~ Let's go, Miss Florna? Civilian Woman: No, please wait! Our child is still in a coma... Please help our child... please, sister, I'm begging you...! Florna: Please don't cry anymore... The medicine has already taken effect... Look, the child looks much better than earlier... and he can breath smoothly now... As long as you keep him warm... and give him some good rest... he would recover when he wakes up. Civilian Man: What if he doesn't recover? What if he doesn't wake up... Civilian Woman: Shut up! Civilian Man: I'm telling the truth. All we heard is her assumption... What if the child doesn't wake up, she won't come back... She hasn't used healing spells. How do I know if my child will recover? Magda: ... Miss Florna, please cast healing spells on the child. Florna: Um...?! Magda: Anyway, what this gentleman said is to force you to cast spells on the child before letting you go. Since you have already made it very clear, using a spell will be harmful for the child and the child may be weak and easy to get sick in the future. But the gentleman himself does not care about the health of his own child and force you to use healing spells... then you can do as what he said. After all, it's neither you nor the gentleman that will get hurt. It's his own child that will get hurt. He doesn't care about his own child. What can we say? Civilian Man: You...! Civilian Woman: Sister, please don't... Florna: M-madam... It doesn't matter, please don't cry... Please rest assured... the child just took the wrong thing... Now, he has already taken the right medicine, as long as you take good care of him, he will wake up tonight... Civilian Woman: Really?! Florna: Um... If, if anything goes wrong... you, you can find me in the church... You can tell them you are looking for Sister Florna... Civilian Woman: You... will you come... Florna: Don't worry, if the child doesn't feel comfortable, or something goes wrong... though there's suppose to be no problem! But, if anything happens, please feel free to come to me, I will help... Civilian Woman: Well... thank you very much, Sister Florna... Civilian Man: ...Humph! Magda: Ok, if the matter here is solved, shall we leave? Mother is waiting for you for a long time~ I want you to check on her condition~ Florna: Huh? Eh? Ok... Magda: Phew... Florna: Miss Magda... About Mrs. Elisa, she...? Magda: No, my mother is in good health. I am afraid that it is not convincing that I come to you alone. I also tried the tone of Miss Lynna. Do you use it correctly? Florna: Haha~ Sure enough... I felt that... The tone of Magda is a bit strange~ That makes sense... Why-why would you come here in a sudden... Magda: I am coming to your birthday tea party~ Miss Florna, do you forget about it? Florna: Um... Um! I... because of the treatment... Am I late... Magda: No, it's just that Ms. Lucilia is worried about you, so I volunteered to come to you~ But... does this happen often? Florna: Huh? Oh... no... They, they are just worried about their children... because they can't find other doctors... in the slums... Magda: Indeed... But, don't you feel wronged? You are helping them, but still get blamed by those who benefit? Florna: ... To tell... tell the truth... Sometimes I feel... a little sad... but I have a choice... they have no other choice... The grace of the goddess is the only things that they can rely upon... Things would be simpler if I cast a healing spell on that child... But... it's harmful for that child... I want to help people, so... even if I am sad and wronged, I... If I just want to relieve myself of the burden... I can, can stay in... Magda: Stay in what? Florna: No, nothing...! I mean, this is not the same as what I want to do... I want to help them... I want to use my own hands to spread the grace of the goddess, so I have to come here... although sometimes I will encounter some difficulties, but... this is meaningful... This is what I want to do... Although sometimes... I feel sad... when I see their smiles... I still feel very happy... Magda: ... Miss Florna, you are such a great person... Florna: Huh? Please don't, don't say that...! I, I don't... I just... Magda: No, you are really amazing! Not everyone can do something like Miss Florna you did~ Florna: You... You flattered me... Magda: You deserve the praise. Story Chat 7 Magda: Miss Florna... is really amazing. Strong and kind, with determination and courage... Although I can't be like her... But if I can do something for others... What can I do for others? Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript